


Just Like You

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A pretty fluffy drabble, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And sometimes that’s a blessing, Drabble, Gen, I suck at tagging, Jaime is a dad, Jaime never died, Other times it drives you crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Jaime overhears a commotion outside and interferes just in time to stop his sons from doing something foolish.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Just Like You

“Stop being such a baby! I am only doing what you asked for! Now hold still or I will find a way to keep you down!” Jaime stands up from his desk in the far corner of the master suite; the sounds of his eldest son barking orders at his younger brother filtering its way outside from the garden. Yelling, bossing behaviors were normal, and Jaime often let it go; after all boys will be boys. There is something this day, in the tone that didn’t create a happy feeling in him, he walks out to the patio and looks down at the scene.

“Stop! Have you gone completely craven!?” He shouts down at them. One glances up, almost looking to be pissed to have been caught and the activity planned having been abruptly seized; as the younger has eyes brimming with relief, his fear at last fading away.

“Father, he said he wanted to be just like you. I was only to help that desire come true. It was what he asked for. I should not be reprimanded for helping my dear brother.”

“Go put the sword away now and get your butt to your room immediately!” Jaime bellows down, almost shaking, the reality of what almost could have occurred hitting him full force. He did not believe his son would have possessed the strength needed to remove a hand, but he easily could have caused his brother great injury, if not worse if had the opportunity to swing the sword down.

“Father? Are you mad at me?” He questions once his brother had stomped away; angry he had been caught, upset his ploy to get out of getting in trouble had crumbled? Jaime couldn’t fathom an answer and instead focuses his mind on the one remaining, smiles down at him. 

“No, but why? Why did you allow him to do that? Why didn’t you run away or find someone to tell?” His son shrugs.

“He held a sword and I did not. I won’t have been able to escape from him. Plus he did speak the truth; I did ask to be just like you father. Though if I had known exactly what he planned before I said yes I may have altered my mind.” Jaime almost chuckles.

“I am glad you wish to be like me, but there are many reasons that’s not a good idea son.”

“Lies. One day father I shall be just like you!’ He pauses for a second ‘This is an oath I pledge on this day. And mother always says the only time and way an oath dies is when it’s fulfilled or you die. Though if you don’t mind I’ll think keep both my hands.”

“Yes, life is far easier with both and thank you for your words, for your oath; but I desire of you and your brother to grow as your own men and not be a shadow of me and my past. Now come inside it should be almost lunch time.”

“Yes father.”

**Author's Note:**

> Though Brienne is not mentioned she is their mother. Takes place on Tarth, why no one was around to stop/witness the activity before Jaime did...I honestly don’t know LOL. Picturing the elder son to be 9/10 while the younger to be 7/8.


End file.
